In the U.S. population, mortality associated with the 15 most common cancer types alone has been estimated to approach 170 deaths annually per 100,000 individuals (Martin L Brown, Joseph Lipscomb and Claire Snyder, 2001, THE BURDEN OF ILLNESS OF CANCER: Economic Cost and Quality of Life, Ann. Rev. Public Health, 22: 91-113). Currently, there are an estimated 1,437,180 new cases of cancer and 565,650 deaths each year (American Cancer Society Cancer Facts and Figures 2008). The economic burden of cancer has been estimated to exceed $96B in 1990 dollars (Brown et al, 2001).
The term “chemotherapy” simply means the treatment of disease with chemical substances. The father of chemotherapy, Paul Ehrlich, imagined the perfect chemotherapeutic as a “magic bullet;” such a compound would kill invading organisms or cells without harming the host. While significant progress has been made in identifying compounds that kill or inhibit cancer cells and in identifying methods of directing such compounds to the intended target cells, the art remains in need of improved therapeutic compounds.
There are a range of different types of chemotherapeutic agents available, including small molecules and biologics such as nucleic acid compounds, polypeptide compounds, or derivatives thereof. In general, properties of chemotherapeutics requiring consideration include efficacy, pharmacokinetic properties, and ease of manufacture. Protein therapeutics in general may offer particular advantages as alternatives to small molecules; however, effective protein drugs must have a balance of optimal properties that include specificity, cytotoxicity, affinity for their target, safety, solubility, amenability to effective delivery, stability, and longevity in the body (clearing time). A candidate drug having superiority in any one of these properties may not possess the optimal balance of features overall to serve as an effective drug.
There is need in the art for additional anti-cancer chemotherapeutics that have an effective complement of features for use in therapeutic settings.